Shikon No Tama: Episode II
by Marina-chan and Mashimato
Summary: This story continues right after the Inuyasha segment, but doesn't contain any major spoilers, just the obvious ones. There are also several new characters and some that hasn't aired in the states. This story is gonna get graphic like some of the fight sc


I don't own Inuyasha, too bad! But I do congratulate Rumiko Takahashi on a great work that has obviously been accepted here with great pleasure and enjoyment. Here in the United States we need more graphic novels and what they call here cartoons with a more in-depth drama to it. At least some companies like Walt Disney Company figured that out by releasing Spirited Away.  
  
I give a great deal of credit to Marina-chan for coming up with the fanfiction Inuyasha Beyond the Skin mainly for the characters of Koyasha and Marina. Hence the reason Marina-chan is also labeled as the author of this work. I'm fascinated by the idea and building another version of their story with this one which is fabricated to the original work.  
  
There will be graphic violence and no not the version you would find in Lord of the Rings, kind'a like what you'll find in The Alienist. There will be lemony content and in some places they could take up the whole chapters or more than one chapter if need be. You have been warned and in some parts it gets dark and evil. Some places to the point where you want to find the author and kill me. Many dark stories are good at that! If you don't read the lemony chapters or even some sections of it, you may end up getting lost later in the story as many of this content is story driven not just to unify and get one pregnant.  
  
/\ ( ** ( Prologue ( ** ( \/  
  
The first act of the Shikon No Tama saga was the revival of the jewel's journey to the light or to the darkness. A journey never to be choose its path nor to create the future. A victim of circumstance that creates the power, power of wishes, power of curses, power of happiness, power of misery. The opening of the curtains to the first act is Inuyasha and Kagome, two beings linked not by faith but by destiny and crossing their paths was this jewel that influence their lives forever. Their story is the first for the jewel is not one that can be destroyed but hidden and revived to special beings. The holder of the keys to the fabric of space and time. Kikyo was one to become the holder the bearer of this cross and upon her death it crucified her to revive into the body of Kagome just like Midoriko. Kagome was a spiritual descendant of this powerful preiestess and became the true bearer of her time and contained the legal claim of the jewel unlike Kikyo. The barrier of time is broken as the seekers of the jewel find everyway to gain control over it and the spirit, the soul cannot be without out its mate as a bird cannot fly with one wing. Together each wing unified the body into a whole awakening and happily to each other's they embrace. Yet the jewel was not to be purified by them as it awakened in another form as the fragments became one and Kagome was no longer the virgin hearted priestess. Act One: Friendship, Love, Wisdom, Courage.  
  
/\ ( ** ( Act Two: Fear, Anger, Lust, Misery ( ** ( \/  
  
As their curtain begans to fall the music music crescends to the opening of a new act a new chapter of this ongoing saga of the jewel of four souls.  
  
/\ ( ** ( Chapter One Throe of Tears ( ** ( \/  
  
The heavens are crying and the ground slushes from the cold heavenly tears, raising the goosebumps of shame and fear. Panting I run and scramble with the cold slick forest punishing me, cutting me, slapping my face with disgrace as blinded I am toward nihility. I cannot stop, I cannot gasp for it is my fear that drives, my anger guiding, my lust blinding, my misery haunting. Imbedded in me is the object of my desire, the power, the curse.  
  
Please stop yelling, it is hurting me. It isn't my fault! But yes it is, by these hands my instruments of death. It is this curse not me! Yet it was I that wanted it, the craving for power my curiosity of this jewel and jealousy of my father! The images won't stop coming, the actions I have commited myself to, the horrors the pains. Stop it just stop it, leave my mind alone. But I can't it is I that am the accuser, my mental prosecuter. The child in tears leaning over his fallen mother, crying and shaking her, begging to her to open her eyes. But no she will never open her eyes for it is her blood that drips from these claws. I had no control, I did it on my own without me thinking! Yet I watched myself do it over and over again blowing their candles, cutting their strings with these scissors. The stench of the death hangs in the air following me. The blood of life staining my clothes, that sticky fluid, drying upon my cheecks, my brows, my hands. The little girl frozen with face of fear and torment forever haunting my mind. A gash running down the length of her arm and blood from her throat trickling down her chest. How did this happen to me? Who knew that ambition for power could blacken the jewel. All around me tormenting me cursing me the images of the villagers that I have killed, so many, too many. I look upon my hands soaked with crimson paint, every single one of them lost to me.  
  
Is there a way to stop this? My bloodlust, a fight I must maintain and win, for if I fail than others will fall, to become nothing more than my victims. I've become strong and at the same time weak, my control, my control, something so important I never noticed until it was lost. Grinding my teeth I continue to run and the stench is engraved upon this blue haori of the dark sea. I am chased and for now am the prey but I cannot be contained as I become stronger I will defeat you and I will see it upon your face. The enjoyment of your defeat will be my dream my reality, nothing will stop me not even the death of thousands if I must. For today already dozens have died to curse upon my name, to bring fear to others is the same as empowering over them. I will succeed for this heart is serperated from my mind, cold since the day it dissolved into my flesh. Pumping through my veins an imbalanced energy that has driven this bloodrush, it has always been in me but it wasn't until now that I was able to begin to fathom it. I conceived this curse for I inherited it and it lay dormant within me from that cursed death of Naraku, staining me before the day of my birth and Kagura ensuring that my parents will never find the solution the Barabbas of my life, my future.  
  
The dark night mourning upon my actions, clensing the bodies open to the elements, preparing them for the next step of their journey has fallen around me. This mud that presses upon my face, this brown dark glue that has caused my hunters to judge me to my fate. Drawing nearer I here the thumps of their footsteps upon the ground, the drum call to guillotine. I quickly turn around struggling to get to my feet again, grabbing at anything within reach to gain that precious balance for escape. The tears of heaven fall even greater and colder with sorrow and pain I freeze knowing this is the end of my days as before me I knew the eyes of violet and amber. Trapped! Trapped! Trapped! Mother, father do what you must for I know my sins and the crime that I've commited. I look to the mud I cannot look at the sadness in their eyes for I have betrayed them. I bend over to the pain at my heart and reach to it with my stained hands to feel the shaft of an arrow, my lips tremble, the world grows dark and all I can feel is the mud again and the smell of blood, mine and my victims.  
  
*********  
  
I sit up with cold beads of sweat all over me sliding down upon my skin leaving goosebumps of anxiety. I gasp for sweet air with a hand resting on my heart, on my breast that quickly rises and falls. I look out to see the rain pounding on my window with the dark sky flashing drawing in memories and nightmares. The howling wind gasp and screams hugging the trees and swinging them. I cough and would not stop sending painful waves throughout my body. Shudders to ring the nerves, clouding my eyes, and blood upon my hands. My precious fluid that is my lifeline, my slaver to not let me die from my agony of pain that could not be understood by the miracle workers. A pain that originates from my heart that lasts a few seconds, but to my eyes my body these seconds lasts to minutes and hours. Why can't you leave me alone? This throe the epitaph of my sorrow, my lonliness. Stop, body please stop this fight it hurts for too long yet I cannot give in for in my heart I know to struggle and continue this for reasons I do nto understand.  
  
It must've been a nightmare to see bodies on the mud, forgotten and freshly minced to their respective sizes. But yet it seemed so real, unlike anything I have ever dreamed before. Not butterflies and open plains of flowers and singing birds or peace of nature with the rustling of leaves upon the ground with the trees to the colors of autumn. The silence in this room haunts me, this place is nothing like the mountains of North Carolina nor does it smell of the dried salt upon the beaches of Florida. So many people, everywhere, the sidewalks, the subways, and the malls. I continue to look out my window to see nothing more than a cement desert under the hard cold rain. I should be happy! I'm to my seventeenth birthday and I'm going to see the festival of the temple. The temple that overlooks the city of Nagasaki, with the forrest resting upon the edges of the walkways, itself the building blending to the surrounding environment, how wonderful it will be when the sun rises from the east.  
  
"Goodmorning Marina, it's time to get up now! We don't want to miss the train, actually I wanna try to avoid the rush-hour as much as possible." I moan pulling my blanket over my head, "It isn't even light outside yet Hikaru, just let me lie here on this futon just a little longer." Hikaru is my new friend, well actually my foreign exchange sponsor to this nation. Yes I'm an American traveling to see this wonderful nation. "Hey Marina, wake up! Oh yeah! Today will mark your one year anniversary here in Japan. So how does it feel. Hmmm?" "Umm, lets see, well, more crowded than the states, but yet it doesn't contain the level of debating atmosphere that ." Blah Blah Blah. Hikaru is a great friend but not my only one, since I am going to school here it is actually more productive than ours back at home. The work last way beyond the midnight hours and some I don't finish until right before we turn it in. Which really sucks! Yet, Hikaru knew about my illness that there is no cure and no understanding for the cause.  
  
"Oh I've gotta go now Marina, I'll see you when you come back in two days. I still don't see how you can stay away like that on your, you'll alright correct?" "I'm using my tourist visa to have access to the hotels, also this a great learning experience that I can bring home to tell my parents and my classmates. How 'bout that, two birds with one stone!" "That must've been one big stone you threw." The ride over there was pleasant, kinda after getting creamed on the way to the main station by the opening business hours, man there has to be an easier way to travel, plus I got a chaser with my cloths and other essentials. Getting shooved into a high- speed sardine can is not a way I would like to start a trip. The hotel was down to earth kind, the ones we would call the historical landmarks of the area. It was set to match the presence of the temple that was at most a half an hours walk away. It came with its own natural hotsprings a couple of minutes away from my room, with my room containing a view of the glen which brought back memories of the mountains in Hawaii. The air here is fresh the scent of green nature, the spraying of the mist from the waterfall and the sweet sounds of the birds.  
  
*********  
  
What is that feeling, like something in me has awaken, like my chains have been broken. I don't get it. Dazed she looked out her room dressed in the multi-layered kimono trimed with a dark blue hue, down the sleeves light- blue blends among white crane feathers and the white head of a wolf-like dog midst the hem. With a vine-like pattern of silver traveling from the bottom to her hips and the obi, dark blue and gold. I feel a bit stronger than usual, my eyes more focused, my hearing more acute to my surroundings. Believing it to be nothing she started on the path to the temple with the crescent moon guiding her way. Oh oh. There's a fork in the road, what did that clerk say the path was. To the right or to the left, they are both leading up the mountain. Knowing that the other occupants of the hotel already traveled up the path she quickly regrets staying in the springs to long. After a moment of hesitation to took the path to the left which led deeper into the forrest where the moon's reflection could not reach leaving a dark alley with little light to see. In the trees lied a being in wake, eyes thinned and glaring with a tongue sliding across his lips and the drool as a rabid beast.  
  
Oh great the path is turning downwards and no longer that steady climb. Just perfect I'm lost and all alone with little light to see whats in front of me at most. That's weird, what is this I'm feeling, its coming from behind! The shadowed stalker jumped out of the tree lining and onto the path attacking the girl from the back. She falls hard onto her stomach blowing out the air in her lungs stunning her for a few seconds, enough time for the assualter to grab her and swing her around pinning her legs with his and holding her forearms with with his hands. Leaning down he smells the scent of her flesh arousing him and grinning even larger. She quickly gains her senses and quickly flared with anger, her eyes returning hatred and his with lust. "Get off me!" Unable to see his face clearly causing her to loss her temper with her level of fear growing. She struggles and screams, clenching and unclenching her hands to grab at him. Dammit, I can't reach him! I've gotta do something or he is going to do something I cannot say. Stop this.Stop this! A tear leaves her eye as her struggle starts to succumb to total fear. The hands loosen and quickly making it to the edges of the kimono and the moment is taken. Her own hands reaching just as fast to his face as his to her kimono and with a flash of purple luminescence energy traveled through her arms burning the skin leaving imprints of her hands.  
  
She makes a dash for it blindly with tears streaming from her eyes running through the forrest without a sense of direction with the twigs snapping beneath her feet. I don't get it, is he dead, what was that? I reach up to his face and I felt a jolt of energy leave through my arm, and that light, was that my doing? Wait there's a cave maybe. just maybe. She runs towards it with tears in her eyes and the sense shiver through her body that the attacker has given himself back to the chase. Down the cave sliding down a bit and cutting her hands along the wall's rocky surface. Deeper and deeper into the cave she went with the light of the moon fading with every step she takes. What is that, why are there spirit wards surrounding that crack in the wall. The crack is just big enough for her to slid right through but it was a tight fit, the attacker by his bigger dimensions souldn't be able to make it through. Without even knowing if there was another way out she stumbles into an open cavern. Her eyes dilate to see the room lit by four glowing orbs pillared upon the tiled floor of the chamber. Quickly gazing to see a figure in the center with silver hair and black tracers on the tips, trailing upon his face to fall upon his lips and back again to his closed eyes. A giddy feeling overcame her causing her to forget the current danger, she walks up to him find to a long arrow sticking from his heart, a perfected craft that is unaged as the chamber. Why is there a sense of familiarity when I look upon his face. Her hand travels up to his face on its own, her body reacting on their own tracing his lips with her thumb and sliding unto the cheek leaving a trail of her blood. There is warmth in him, he looks so peaceful, sleeping without a mark of the world1, so he isn't a statue. Who are you?  
  
She looks down at the arrow lodged into his chest curious as to what it is for the being in front of her was not dead yet she could not feel a heartbeat. She reaches up to it, her finger coasting the length of the shaft to the feathered end. Wow, straight and unbent, this must be a strong arrow not to fracture or bend upon striking him, I wonder if I can pull it. She grabs and it jiggles giving way by her hands, hesitating just for a moment wondering if what she was doing was right. The is a tingle within her fingers traveling the length of her arm to her heart and mind. Her mouth parts as a sensation riveted through her body, freezing her movements and paralyzing her eyes so that all she could stare at was his face. What is happening to me, I can't move, what is this feeling, I'm getting weaker, my lungs. She coughs uncontrollably unable to cover her mouth resulting with blood spraying on his blue hakama embroidered with black and gold patterns of rank and collar. The steel tip exits the body releasing another flash of the purple light and she falls hard onto her back leaving her mind in a stupor. I'm so weak, drained. This is not good, I'm still paralyzed, what is that, I feel something coming and it doesn't feel friendly. Could it be, please no don't let it be! Inattentive that the previous blast caused the crack she climbed through to widen.  
  
The dark, bloodshot eyed man came slowly in seeing her draped across the floor unnoticing the other being in the chamber. Anger swelling through the eyes with the smell of burnt flesh upon his face he stares and with one hand and a powerful swing the girl flew thirty feet to the wall on the opposite side of the chamber. Is this it, I can't even keep my eyes open, no, why would I want to see this? She comes and goes into consciousness with only the energy left in her to breath, more like gasping and struggling as her heart pounds against the walls of bones. The tears stop flowing as she comprehends to their uselessness in her current situation. The man walks slowly to her, cautious but unaware of her frailty with claws extending, not to the length of daggers but to the point necessary for the applications for fabrics and struggling beings to their last defences. The girl on the floor with lost emotions looks to her assualter knowing something will happen. Be it good or bad as there is another pair of eyes she becomes aware of, a set of amber and violet. It is now past midnight and a new day is beginning on the grounds of fear and uncertainty.  
  
/****\  
  
1. = pimples, baggy eyes, scars, stuff like that  
  
How was that, was that confusing because the rest of the story kinda follows the same narration structure? 


End file.
